


Would You Bleed For Me (Lick It Off My Lips Like You Needed Me)

by BlackRoses (AceOnIce)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, I used my own version of vampire mythology, M/M, Magnus still has magic, Minor Injuries, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Throne Sex, Vampire King Magnus, because I said so, for the blood drinking, high on vampire venom, it's open to interpretation how dubcon this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/BlackRoses
Summary: The Vampire King has taken a liking to Alec and he's not going to complain.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 14
Kudos: 218





	Would You Bleed For Me (Lick It Off My Lips Like You Needed Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Halsey's "Trouble"
> 
> Kinktober Day 10  
> For the Whumptober Prompt:  
> They Look So Pretty When They Bleed  
> Blood Loss
> 
> I used my own vampire mythology here. Basically, Magnus is king. He has magic. Vampire venom is addicting and an aphrodesiac. Turning someone into a vampire takes time and is basically done via a lot of blood exchange. The dub-con aspects are pretty open to interpretation, but don't like don't read.

Alec is wavering on his feet when the guards lead him into the Chamber room. One of them, Raphael, pushes him forward and Alec falls to his knees, still swaying dangerously. His skin is pale and he looks too thin. Alec knows he’s lost the look of the perfect Shadowhunter warrior he’d had when Magnus had first found him. Having your blood dranken every day would do that to a person, he thinks through the haze in his brain.

“This won’t do,” the vampire king muses from his throne, pushing up and walking to stand in front of the anemic Shadowhunter. Alec blinks up at Magnus, confused by the vampire’s statement. If their goal is to kill Alec as slowly and painlessly as possible, they’re definitely succeeding. “You look like you’re about keel over.”

Alec presses a palm to the cold stone floor to steady himself, only lending credibility to Magnus’ statement. The vampire makes a disapproving noise and snaps his fingers. A sharp dagger appears in his palm and Alec sucks in a breath through his teeth, wondering if, after everything, this will be how he dies. But Magnus doesn’t point the blade at him. Instead, he trails it along his own forearm, drawing a thin line of blood just above his wrist.

He presses his bleeding arm towards Alec. “Drink.”

Alec’s stomach recoils and he tries to move away, only for a hand to tangle in his hair, pushing his head closer to Magnus’ arm. Magnus smears his own blood against Alec’s lips. The smell is like nothing Alec’s ever smelled before and he only has a second to consider the implications of Magnus’ blood smelling so delicious, before he’s acting on his base needs, licking the blood of his lips. He moans at the taste, at the coppery sweetness that coats his tongue. That’s all it takes for him to latch on to Magnus’ wrist, desperately trying to get _more._

He can’t think logically, can’t think past the addicting taste filling his mouth, the familiar rush of endorphins that he gets whenever Magnus bites him- somehow the same despite their reversed positions. He’s half hard just from drinking Magnus’ blood and he thinks he would keep going if he could, he doesn’t have it in him to stop himself, but Magnus stops him easily, a hard tug at his hair, forcing him back.

Alec is breathing hard as he licks the remaining blood from his lips, watching Magnus flick his tongue over his own arm, healing the cut. He extends his arm out again, letting Alec lap up the smeared blood still staining his skin. The haze of blood loss is replaced with a hazy arousal that courses through Alec, making him feel too hot, needy, needing Magnus’ hands on him.

Luckily, Magnus seems to understand, wrapping a hand around Alec’s bicep and using that- and his grip on Alec’s hair- to tug him up. Now that he’s drank something, though he doesn’t have the capability to currently think abut what that really means, Alec is steadier on his feet. He leans into Magnus’ space all the same.

The vampire’s lips turn up in a pleased smirk. “Feeling better, my little Nephilim?”

Alec nods, running his eyes over Magnus, taking in the way his crimson cloak flows around him, the way his black shirt dips almost to his navel, the way his lips shimmer from the gloss he’s wearing. Alec wants to taste them, wants to find out if they still have that subtle taste of strawberry that they’ve had a few of the times he’d kissed Magnus before. All in similar situations, but completely reversed- all after Magnus had drank from him and then fucked him. On the throne, in Alec’s bed, against the wall.

“Not entirely satisfied though, are you?” Magnus releases Alec’s hair to press his palm to the bulge in Alec’s pants. Alec whimpers, caught between embarrassment and arousal. He knows the guards are still behind him, making sure he doesn’t try anything, watching what Magnus is doing to him. The thought has him grinding against Magnus’ hand.

Magnus’ grin is dangerous, fangs on display, a dark desire in his eyes. Then all contact is gone and Magnus is stepping back, sitting on his throne, splayed out comfortably. He crooks his finger at Alec who’s mind is still spinning, trying to keep up, body almost too hot.

Alec follows the command, settling himself on Magnus’ lap where he knows the vampire king wants him. Magnus smiles in approval, using one hand to grasp the back of Alec’s neck and pull him down for a rough kiss, demanding kiss. Alec gives in easily, letting Magnus dominate the kiss, holding to the side of the throne with one hand, grasping Magnus’ arm for stability with the other.

He grinds down against Magnus, utterly uncaring of the guards watching them. He doesn’t have the mental capacity to care beyond the thrill of knowing he’s being watched. Mostly he just needs Magnus. _Now._

Magnus nips at lightly at his lower lip and Alec whines. He wants Magnus to draw blood, wants that sweet rush of endorphins that come with it even if he’s still riding the high of drinking Magnus’ blood.

“Please,” he whimpers, unsure if he’s begging for Magnus to be inside him or to drink from him. Maybe both. He tilts his head to the side, putting his neck on display, thrusting against Magnus’ rapidly-hardening dick, inhibited by the layers of clothing between them.

Magnus hums in consideration, “I love seeing the way you react so perfectly to everything I do, my corrupt little angel.” He waves a hand and suddenly they’re both stark naked and Alec can’t comprehend whatever Magnus has just said because he’s now able to grind his cock against Magnus’ and the feeling has him forgetting everything that isn’t this moment of pleasure.

“Lift yourself up,” Magnus orders, tapping Alec’s thigh. Alec raises himself onto his knees, frowning because it leaves him with nothing to grind against and he needs to come. What had started as a spark of desire has grown into a fire that feels like it’s threatening to devour him whole.

All it takes is a snap of Magnus’ perfectly manicured fingers to have Alec stretched and dripping with lube. It’s an odd sensation, to be so prepared so quickly, but he can’t find the energy to care, focusing instead on lowering himself onto Magnus’ dick, groaning as it fills him. Somehow it makes the fire burn brighter at the same time it quells it.

“That’s right, pretty boy, fuck yourself on my cock. Take what you need.” Magnus’ voice is soft as satin, egging him on. Magnus lets his hands rest on Alec’s hips, not helping him, just resting there.

Alec’s thighs shake as he bounces on Magnus’ lap, little noises falling from his lips every time Magnus brushes against his prostate. He reaches down to wrap a hand around himself, only to have Magnus catch his hand. “I want to see you come untouched.”

Alec lets out a weak sound, grinding down desperately on Magnus’ dick. His eyes had fallen shut at some point, but he opens them now to take in Magnus’ hungry expression. He tilts his head to the side again, putting his neck on display, the deflect rune dark against his skin and lined with bruises Magnus had left over the course of the last week. He reaches up to press one, moaning and the dull ache that goes through him, watching Magnus’ eyes darken.

“Please,” he begs, hand falling from his neck to clutch Magnus’ shoulder, pressing himself closer. He’s right on the edge, he just needs that last push. “Bite me, please- Magnus- I need-”

He doesn’t have to finish his sentence because the vampire leans in bites, hard. There’s only a second of pain before the bliss hits and Alec comes, untouched.

It’s only after Magnus comes as well and heals the bite on Alec’s neck that Alec clears the brain fog enough to manage to ask. “What did you do to me?”

“You’re almost ready my darling,” the vampire king answers cryptically, brushing Alec’s hair from his forehead.

“Ready? For what?”

“To become my queen and rule by my side.”

Alec swallows, his brain working overtime to try to think through the lingering daze of vampire venom. The answer is simple though, only a vampire can rule over other vampires and combined with the way Alec had fallen all over himself to drink Magnus’ blood, it’s clear what’s happening. Magnus is turning him into a vampire.


End file.
